


Just A Casual Afternoon

by Anonymous



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby boy hwall, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Daddy Kink, Facials, Feminization, Lace Panties, M/M, Size Kink, Smut, Sort Of, daddy sangyeon, sangyeon massive juiciest thickest cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sangyeon is trying to spend just another casual afternoon. Hyunjoon has other plans though.
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall & Lee Sangyeon
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	Just A Casual Afternoon

It was a casual afternoon. Hyunjoon, Eric, Jacob, Younghoon and Kevin were just chilling in the living room, doing whatever, Sangyeon was in his room and the rest of the members had gone out to eat. 

Hyunjoon tried hard to focus on whatever game they were playing on the tv or memes on his phone. But there was one thing on his mind. His hyung (more like his hyung’s massive cock) who was sitting alone in his room. At some point his thoughts got too unbearable and he decided to act on it. 

It was risky and it would definitely be embarrassing if they got caught. But the members wouldn’t make a fuss. Not when they have their own secrets anyway. He made his way to his room to get something he needed. A pair of pink lace panties and a skirt that he knew was guaranteed to get a reaction out of his hyung. 

He slowly made his way to Sangyeon’s room. He got in and locked the door behind him just to be safe. Sangyeon was sitting on his bed, wearing a plain white t-shirt and some shorts, with his laptop on his lap. He looked up once he realized Hyunjoon had come in. “Hey Hyunjoon.” And that’s when he noticed the skirt. 

Hyunjoon made his way towards him and he put his laptop aside. “What’s wrong,baby?” he asked with open arms. Hyunjoon laid in his arms for a moment before replying. “I missed you.” he said with his head lying on Sangyeon’s chest. “We were together all day.” Sangyeon offered pressing his lips on top of Hyunjoon’s head. 

“Not like that.” Hyunjoon finally turned to face him. Sangyeon didn’t waste a second, grabbing Hyunjoon’s face and kissing him deeply. It was rough but Hyunjoon didn’t mind at all. The kiss kept getting deeper and soon Sangyeon’s hands started wandering lower. Hyunjoon moaned in his hyung’s mouth once he felt one of Sangyeon’s large hands on his ass. Everything about him was large. His hands, his shoulders, his cock...

Hyunjoon could feel him getting hard and started to palm at his shorts. Sangyeon pulled away from the kiss. “Are you sure you want to do this right now?” He asked looking into Hyunjoon’s eyes. “Yes.” he replied. Sangyeon kissed him again and manhandled him so that they were sitting on the edge of the bed, with him on his lap. Their shirts inevitably getting discarded in the process. 

Hyunjoon soon got impatient and whined into the kiss. “What is it, baby?” “Hyung...” he drew it out all whiny. “Let me suck your cock.”  
“Of course, baby.” Hyunjoon smiled at that and got down to his knees. He pulled Sangyeon’s shorts down and looked at his underwear. Even behind it his cock was so big, it made Hyunjoon’s mouth water. He always wondered what size his underwear were to fit that monster in them. 

Hyunjoon kissed the tip throught them before he took them off and tossed them aside. He was finally looking at his hyung’s massive cock. He couldn’t wait to put it in his mouth. He took it in his hand and stroked, looking at his hyung’s eyes for assurance that he could continue. “Go on, baby boy.” he said with a smirk. Hyunjoon moaned at the nickname and finally took him into his mouth. 

He could barely wrap his hand around it so obviously his mouth was stretched wide. He started sucking at the tip, his tongue licking all around it. He moved lower to get more of Sangyeon in his mouth but could barely go halfway before he started to choke and pulled off

“Is that all you can, baby?” Sangyeon asked, caressing the side of Hyunjoon’s face. “You’re just SO big, hyung. It’s difficult for me.” he pouted. Sangyeon let out a small laugh and Hyunjoon got back to work. He licked from base to tip and once again put him in his mouth, stroking what his mouth couldn’t reach he kept bopping his head up & down until he felt Sangyeon move his hips and hit the back of his throat. 

He stilled once he realized what he’d done and looked down at Hyunjoon whose lips were still around his cock. All Hyunjoon could do was blink in affirmation and allow his hyung to fuck his throat. He stared right at his face through tears as he ravaged his throat. Unfortunately Sangyeon pulled out before Hyunjoon could get his reward. Sangyeon picked him up. “I don’t wanna cum just yet.” 

They shared a brief kiss before Sangyeon turned him around so that he was facing his ass. Sangyeon let out a sigh when he saw what was under it. “You look so good in them, baby boy.” he said, and kissed him over the underwear. “Thank you daddy.” he giggled. Sangyeon moved to take the panties off but he was stopped. “Can I keep them on, daddy?” he pleaded, with an embarrassed pout. 

“Of course, baby” he replied and moved them aside to make room for his fingers. He shoved them into Hyunjoon’s mouth without warning and he moaned around them. He licked them good to make sure the slide would be easy. Sangyeon took them out of his mouth and shoved two of them in him immediately. Hyunjoon tried not to moan too loudly but probably failed. 

Soon he could feel his hyung’s fingers scissoring him open, preparing him for his monster of a cock. He eventually added more fingers, essentially punching into his tight boy pussy. His moans resounded through the room but Sangyeon didn’t seem to care so neither did he. Once Hyunjoon thought he was ready, he turned around. “Can I ride you, daddy?” he asked giving him more kisses. “Sure, baby”

Hyunjoon smiled big at his hyung before he settled his legs around him to get to work. He held the pantied aside and slowly lowered himself on his daddy’s gigantic cock. They both moaned once it first entered him. Once he had sat down on it he took some time to adjust. “Are you okay, baby?” Sangyeon asked, as he rubbed his thighs. Hyunjoon nodded and quickly got to work. 

The position gave him a lot of control so once he found the right angle that hit right at his spot he tried to keep doing that. He was soon bouncing his ass up and down his hyung’s cock, his head thrown back from all the pleasure. The thought of him in his skirt and panties pleasuring his daddy turned him on very much. He let out a pathetic whine as Sangyeon rearranged his insides. 

At one point, Sangyeon reached over and pulled the front of the pantied down taking Hyunjoon in his hand and jerking him off.  
“Oh daddy that feels so good” he whined again. “Yeah? You wanna be good for daddy?” he asked and stroked harder. “Yes.” “Then look at me.” Hyunjoon immediately did as he was told and turned to look at his daddy’s eyes. “Am I pretty, daddy?” he asked. Sangyeon smirked and leaned up to kiss on his chest. “The prettiest.” he responded and Hyunjoon moaned loudly. 

After riding him for a while, he started to get tired which his hyung noticed. He leaned up to kiss him. “Slow down. Let daddy do the work now. Okay?” he asked softly and Hyunjoon stilled. But once Sangyeon started pounding into him he once again threw his head back in pleasure, all kinds of incoherent sentences spilling from his lips. This man fucked like a machine and Hyunjoon was not complaining. No one fucked him like his daddy did.

Hyunjoon came with a loud moan, all over his hyung’s hand and abs. Sangyeon was almost there as well. “I’m close.” he said to which Hyunjoon got of him and brought his face down to his cock. He wrapped his lips around it once more bopping his head a few times before stroking him into his orgasm. Sangyeon moaned loudly as he came all over Hyunjoon’s face and tongue. He swallowed what he could and laid his head on his hyung’s thigh. 

Once they both calmed down from their orgasms Sangyeon reached for some tissues and cleaned Hyunjoon’s face. He kissed him deeply before he said: “I think your panties might be ruined.” Hyunjoon laughed and they laid down for a while, not ready to deal with the other members just yet.


End file.
